Destruction and Virtuous
by Buzzing With Boredom
Summary: Schuyler couldn't be having a worse day. A few minutes in the library should make all her problems disappear or... maybe someone else could help her with that.


_This is just to get my thoughts going for my other fanfiction creation. A fun one-shot for a book I just finished and am excited to keep reading. Oh and disclaimer—I guess. I do not own any of these characters or this book for that matter. Surprise, I know._

Jack looked at her through his long, thick lashes and her heart stuttered. She tried to repress the blood that threatened to rush to her cheeks as she stared dreamily at him, but the embarrassment she felt was unmistakable. Quickly, she looked down at her notes and tried to focus on what the teacher was lecturing the class about. But she couldn't concentrate. She was too busy mentally punishing herself for watching Jack. She should've known that he would see her staring sooner or later.

Though, it was hard _not_ to at least peek.

Very slowly—and what she hoped was somewhat stealth—she looked up at Jack to find him still gazing at her, a small smirk playing along his lips. She gasped too loudly and glued her eyes to the paper on her desk.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Van Alen?"

Oh, no. Please, _no_.

With her head still down, Schuyler reluctantly shook her head.

The entire classroom was silent. She could feel every eye on her, judging her and silently snickering at her. It took a moment, but her teacher finally cleared his throat and carried on with his tedious lecture. At least his day was fulfilled. Torturing a student in front of everyone must have been the cherry on top of the perfect afternoon.

The class went on and though she was tempted to look at Jack again, she kept herself busy with doodling random stickmen. Her miniature characters got to all experience different yet horrifying embarrassing moments. Although, even when she drew them in the worse case scenario, none of them were as dreadful as hers.

* * *

Once the bell rang, signaling for the end of the day, Schuyler rushed to her locker almost running into a few brain-dead jocks who were all high fiving and laughing crudely by a long row of lockers. She mumbled a very quiet apology—though they didn't even recognize her existence—and kept on moving. As quickly as she could, she opened her locker and fumbled to get all her textbooks into her bag. She just wanted the day to end so she could go home and hug Beauty.

The worst part was that Oliver was sick and he had been missing the past two days of school. He had the flu, though he said that he didn't mind Schuyler coming over to visit, but she declined as she wanted him to rest and feel better. However, right now, she would've loved to see him so she could drown all her awkward moments that she had today in extra-chocolatey chocolate milkshakes and watching old, pathetic movies with him.

Schuyler slammed her locker shut and began to walk down the hall while clumsily pulling out her phone from her bag. Just a few more steps until she made it out of Duchesne, but until then she decided to busy herself with her phone, pressing random buttons and looking at old text messages from Oliver.

When she did exit the large doors, unharmed and embarrassing-moment free, she was surprised. With Schuyler's luck, she would have either tripped over her feet or, worse, ran into Jack. But nothing happened. She froze for a quick second to make sure she didn't have any awkward stains on her clothes or any signs on her back. There wasn't anything. Thankful, she kept walking, grinning her way over to where Cordelia usually waited in the car for her. That was until her cell vibrated in her hand.

"Hello?" She mumbled.

"Schuyler," her grandmother said. "I will be late in picking you up from Duchesne. I have some… urgent matters to take care of."

So much for her good luck.

She waited for Cordelia to give her a better explanation or at least a time frame of when she'd be picked up, but she said no more on the other line, unsurprisingly.

"Fine," Schuyler said. "If you ever decide to grace me with your presence, I'll be in the library."

"Alright," Cordelia said sweetly then hung up. Obviously, she had missed the irritated sarcastic tone in her granddaughter's voice.

For a moment, Schuyler kept the phone pressed to the side of her face, listening to the dead buzzing coming through the speaker. All she wanted to do was go home and relax, even hide in her bedroom for a bit. But even that seemed like too big of a request.

When she did finally snap her phone shut, she crossed her arms and stomped her way over to the library where she would wait for ride home. And seeing as Cordelia hadn't bothered to tell her how long she was going to be, Schuyler was looking at waiting for a good couple of hours before she could enjoy the comfort of her secluded room.

Once in the library, Schuyler made her way across the large expanse of the library to find a velvety, deep red armchair beside the great, roaring fireplace. She placed her bag on the chair and went over to the one of many bookshelves to find a book to keep her busy with until her grandmother showed up.

At random, she pulled out a moderately thin book—maybe two hundred pages or so—with the title _They Have No Privileges: Slavery Rights and Politics_. Schuyler raised her eyebrows. Amusing.

While she walked back over to her seat, she flipped to chapter two as that title had caught her eye: _Unfair Treating_. She felt as though she could relate.

She threw her bag onto the floor by her feet and sunk into the chair, some of her anxiety being replaced by how comfortable and relaxed she felt at the moment. She even had a small idea appear in the back of her head that everything that happened today was tolerable and that she had been over exaggerating about the entire situation. As she began to skim over the long and dull paragraphs about history and affairs of state that thought became more and more real.

"Interesting book?"

She froze, wanting to speak, but no words were coming out.

No. She wouldn't allow him to have this sort of affect on her.

First, she tried to look over her book in a sexy way, but quickly decided against it as she knew that she would've failed miserably and looked like a complete idiot. She lowered the book and forced a fake grin onto her face.

"Very," she replied.

Jack Force sat down in the crimson-red chair across from her and a large, friendly smiled spread across his face. "What are you reading?"

Schuyler glanced down at the thin book in her lap and wondered if she should lie about the title. She clutched the book in her hands, trying to think of something witty to say to him.

"Unless I'm interrupting…"

She looked back at him and sputtered an explanation. "No, no. It's just, uh…" She took a long, deep breath and placed the book on the left armrest, settling deeper into the cushions. She shrugged a shoulder. "Boring book."

His smile faltered and his expression became serious as though he hadn't heard what she just said. "How are you?"

"Besides being exhausted from school? I'm alright," she said, surprised to be speaking normally and having a fairly regular conversation with him.

He nodded and after a few seconds of quiet, he got up and stood in front of Schuyler, holding out his hand to her. She stared into his green, green eyes questioningly and then looked down at his hand. For some reason it didn't click in her mind to reach out and grab the outstretched hand.

"Come. I want to show you something," Jack murmured to her.

Mechanically, Schuyler placed her hand in his and they took off, having no sense of an idea of where they were going.

Faster than any human to think normal, Jack pulled Schuyler through the towering shelves, slithering around the tight corners and gliding through the long rows. It was exhilarating. Schuyler couldn't wipe the huge, goofy grin off her face as she ran behind Jack not caring anymore where they were going or who saw them. It didn't seem to matter as long as she was with Jack.

Then they abruptly stopped. Schuyler looked left then right, trying to find any people, but there weren't any. There wasn't even much light emitting from the overhead beams. The bookshelves seemed even taller, but the books were much thicker and ancient looking with dust covering every inch of them.

She took all this in until she looked back at Jack. He was _so_ close to her, smiling a beautiful smile that made her heart beat faster against her chest. As she opened her mouth to say something, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing hard and quickly. But it wasn't from running. They're lips brushed very lightly—the slightest of touches—every time they huffed an elated breath.

Without thinking, Schuyler licked her dry lips, but as she did so, it gently trailed against Jack's also. Jack whispered a very quiet moan—Schuyler hardly even heard it—before he pushed his lips fully against hers. On impulse, Schuyler wrapped her arms around Jack's neck while he slid his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to his hips. He could feel her body tremble in his hands as their kiss intensified.

She loved him. She hated to admit it, but there was no possible way that she did not care for him deeply. It was even worse to repress it when Mimi Force suddenly came gallivanting in, taking all of Jack's attention so that he forgot Schuyler completely. But it seemed like this proved their relationship was stronger and, now, resilient.

Jack was Abbadon, the Angel of Destruction, bringing darkness and justice with his twin, Azrael, the Angel of Death. Schuyler was the daughter of Gabrielle, the Virtuous, an archangel of the White. But it was said that Abbadon had always been attracted to the White, admiring its power and Light. And here it was.

Gabrielle glowing just for Abbadon.

Jack took his lips off of Schuyler's for half a second just to whisper a few meager words that brought shivers down her spine. Three words that seemed so cliché and foolish, until the person you adored so much was speaking them to you. Nothing else was important anymore. Jack loved Schuyler and she loved him back. How could anything be more absolutely significant?

In haste, Schuyler squished herself against Jack so that every inch of their bodies were touching. Her mouth opened at the same time his did and their tongues traced each others, a sweet sensation that made their touches even more urgent. Electricity and heat coursed through each and every feel, his fingers ran along her back and her hands tangled in his hair, as though each of them were memorizing how amazing the other felt.

Mimi and Jack had had a bond: Twin Angels of the Underworld. Now it was forever broken because he said those three words. But he could care less. He had his White Angel and he couldn't feel more blissful to have her. There was a new bond to savor, one that was unbreakable.

_That was surprisingly very fun to write. For the second time! My first copy was deleted somehow and I had to rewrite it. Though, I like this one much better. Probably because it's finally finished. Anyways, I apologize that it is such a long story. I dragged out a lot of details and scenes throughout the 4 page "story"... =D_


End file.
